SHINIGAMI vs TENSHI? Un corazon como objetivo
by Atzuko-san
Summary: Las 9 bestias del mundo humano se salen de control, hace muchos años fueron selladas en 9 personas diferentes y repartidas a diferentes partes del mundo.El inframundo y el cielo fueron quienes encargaron esta tarea a los humanos, ellos olvidaron su misión que pasa de genera en generación por lo cual los sellos se rompieron. Los dioses de la muerte y los angeles! luchan por la paz
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

"El paisaje realmente era hermoso la primera vez que me trajiste aquí, los arboles cubrían los antiguos edificios el rió cruzaba la vieja plaza central, todo era tan hermoso y lo mejor era que estabas conmigo onni-chan. Pero justo ahora tu estas peleando frente a mi , por mi, te culpa saliste de control gomene..gomene, onni-chan"-Decía en su mente una pelirroja de unos 15 o 16 años que estaba en un charco de sangre con una herida en su abdomen y un golpe en la cabeza.-Naru..Naruto..onni-chan no vallas a perder..por..favor..-La joven en un esfuerzo para que su hermano la escuchara levanto la mano en dirección hacia el, brindándole su bella sonrisa.

A tan solo unos metros de distancia una figura encapuchada con una guadaña peleaba con todas sus fuerzas después de 20 minutos de que la batalla iniciara las fuerzas de ambos contrincantes se desvanecen lentamente.

El rival del encapuchado tenía un gran poder, su sola apariencia lo demostraba!:

Teniendo la forma de un hombre en posición de 4 patas su piel cubierta por un rojo intenso sus ojos se volvieron blancos y dejaba ver sus colmillos con cada grito de ira que daba, lo más sobresaliente de esa criatura eran las 4 colas que salen de su espalda baja, le daban la apariencia de un zorro rojo...

-Maldición! es demasiado fuerte!, demonios Naruto regresa a ti! reacciona!- le gritaba la joven encapuchada al "zorro".

-"Nunca me imaginé que Karin sería capaz de querré sacrificar su vida por Naruto..y ese maldito ángel donde mierda esta cuando lo necesitan!?.Ya cálmate y piensa en algo rápido"- decía para si misma la chica encapuchada mentiras se alejaba a una distancia prudente de su enemigo- Naruto, po..por favor. Detente...Karin-chan no ha muerto solo esta inconsciente..ya..de..ja de pelear!-empezó a decir mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¡SHINIGAMI!- gritaba otra voz femenina a unos 16 metros del campo de batalla- Shinigami! Maldición no me escucha...-La joven vestida con unos short blancos y una blusa roja con unos tenis converse rosas de unos 17 o 18 años comienzo a correr en dirección a la "shinigami"- OYE! POR AQUI!- grito todavía mas fuerte y esta vez no solo llamo la atención de la "shinigami" sino también del zorro-Naruto.

-¿Eh?-voltea- thenshi!? en donde estabas? VEN RAPIDO Y..ARHG!-la encapuchada se distrajo..grave error. Nunca debió voltear a otro lado. -¡AAAHHHAAAHHH! ¿PERO QUE DEM..AHHHGG!- en menos de un segundo el zorro envió parte de su energía en forma de una garra que rápidamente tomo el brazo izquierdo de la chica y lo arranco de su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento.

-AY NO! SHINIGAMI!..-la otra joven corrió en dirección a la encapuchada que se apretaba el área afectada de su cuerpo intentando detener el sangrado y el dolor en vano-Lo..lo lamento mucho! déjame cuart..-fue interrumpida por la otra chica.

-No..no te molestes...estoy bien..je..bueno ya que estas aquí ayúdame a levantarme y terminemos con esto ¿quieres?..hum?...-mira a tenshi de arriba abajo.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunta la otra algo confundida.

-Con esa ropa planeas luchar?-le dice algo extrañada

-Claro! lo único que necesito es mi espada- levanta su mano,-Solo espera- un brillo blanco sale de su mano y aparece una larga espada brillante, del mango cuelgan dos flores rosas y plumas blancas- Bien todo listo!. ..Oye y donde esta Karin?- decía la portadora de la espada mientras que buscaba a la mencionada con la mirada.

-Muy mal herida, a la tonta se le ocurrió interrumpir el ritual de sello...no quería que Naruto fuera de nuevo un contenedor pensó que lo iba a matar, por sus tonterías Naruto rompió parte del sello-decía la shinigami levantándose.

-Es tu culpa! por querer hacer el sello así de fácil y no fijarte que vinieras sola...pero nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde, ¿aun puedes pelear?

-Si, por un rato más...pero me quedo sin poder rápidamente, y con mi brazo así no resistiré

-Ay que intentarlo..-Voltea a ver a Naruto- Naruto! Reacciona justo ahora y nos evitaremos problemas!

el zorro solo las veía con odio para luego soltar un grito de odio dolor e ira, este grito fue capaz de provocar una onda de sonido y viento que abarco varios kilómetros a la redonda.

-Jaja parece que eso fue un "NO"!-se rió la encapuchada mientras hacía girar su guadaña.

-Naruto...te voy a salvar, te lo juro Naruto!- dijo la "tenshi" alzando su espada que empezaba a brillar.-

- LISTA SAKURA?!- Pregunto la encapuchada que se quitaba la tela de la cara para dejar ver sus ojos perlados-

-AQUI VAMOS HINATA!- Grito la otra chica con una sonrisa en los labios

Quien diría que estas dos guerreras pelearían codo a codo contra la persona que más amaban en el mundo..

_**Su amado Uzumaki Naruto**_


	2. cap1: Quienes van a cumplir La Misión?

_+_+_+_+_+ MUNDO SHINIGAMI_+_+_+_

Como todas la mañana (7:30 am) Ana se dirigía a la oficina de su jefa, como era su costumbre traía puesta una camisa de "THE VERBE" sus pantalones holgados donde oculta sus 10 navajas su corto cabello negro, ojos cafes, en las manos traía:

Documentos, reportes, amenazas de muerte y un café expreso con donas y un periódico del mundo humano. Un gato negro con lindas gafas de juguete la seguía a distancia  
Se la pasaba esquivando a mucha gente, particularmente todos vestían con ropas no muy distintas color negro y traían muchos documentos y una que otra queja.

- Al fin llegue- suspiro aliviada la pelinegra, llegando a una hermosa puerta en el 4º piso del edificio 443749º, una gran puerta de roble negro con un peculiar tallado de calaveras gritando sobre estas una hoja de papel pegada con cinta adhesiva con GRANDES letras color rojo que decían: ANA! NO ME MOLESTES HASTA LAS 10:30! TENGO SUEÑO!- Sigo pensando que es demasiado impactante...- tomo una gran bocanada de airé y. Abrió la puerta, el gato se tapo las orejas con sus patitas.

-BUENOS DIAS BELLA-SAMA!-grito con la intención de despertar a su jefa  
-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA!-en respuesta el grito de ella se holló en todo el 4º piso.

- ¡MALDITA SEA ANA! ¡¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no entres así?!- se quejaba una joven de 21 años aparentemente, cabello castaño vestía un traje color verde pino, la mujer mas importante de ese edificio, encargada de vigilar el sector J-1276 y administrar el edificio 443749º y ver que todas las muertes llevadas a cabo por los shinigamis de sector sean correctas, en uno de los libreros una gata negra adulta la observaba, sus ojos morados e sorprendieron pero ignoro lo ocurrido y volvió a dormir- Demonios, por que me despiertas así?

-Es por que si la despierto de la manera normal también se enojara y posiblemente me lance algo- dijo la joven pelinegra mientras abría las cortinas dejando entrar la luz a la habitación color verde pálido, con piso color hueso y techo color negro, los muebles eran de un estilo antiguo inglés de madera obscura desde los escritorios hasta los libreros.

-Pues no me parece justo- decía la castaña mientras le daba un sorbo a su café y mordía una dona- ...y. Que me tras esta mañana..-retomo la palabra con el bocado en la boca.

-Pues hace media hora llego esto , bastante interesante al parecer- dijo la pelinegra mientras le entregaba un engargolado negro a su jefa- es de la Oficina Suprema...

-¡¿Que! de la Oficina Suprema?- dijo mientras derramaba su café en el escritorio que no llego a su boca- Dámelo!

La castaña lo tomo y comenzó a hojearlo mientras murmuraba lo que alcanzaba a leer, para finalmente quedar en silencio con una mirada perdida en los papeles.

-Bella-sama?...pa...pasa algo malo?- dijo temerosa la joven pelinegra. El gato con gafas se mantenía atrás de su dueña.

-Ana quiero una junta de emergencia con todo el personal activo o no bajo mi mando no me importa si tienes que tráelos a rastras! Los quiero en la sala de conferencias en media hora, entendido?!- ordeno la administradora del edificio.

-Me..MEDIA HORA?! eso es una locura!, además no todos dejaran sus trabajos y muchos están archivando o en el mundo humano! y a todo esto..- la ojicafe callo de golpe sus quejas, apreciando la aterradora imagen de su jefa sobre su escritorio con un látigo en sus manos, el gato con gafas se echo a correr saliendo de la habitación por la ventana, no murió por que tenia la habilidad de volar -...

- Dije, entendiste?...- la mirada de la joven jera se notaba obscura, señal que hablaba enserio

- HA..HAI! MEDIA HORA!- la pelinegra se fue corriendo de la habitación.

-Fiuuu- Bella suspiro aliviada no estaba de humor para golpear a su asistente, bajo del escritorio y tomo los papeles que les habían mandado, la gata negra se sentaba en el escritorio y observaba los papeles regados, sus pupilas se volvían pequeñas- "Me alegra que Yuka y Ren pudieron sellar al 5 colas jeje, bueno no esperaba menos de esas dos, mucho mejor esta victoria ya que le ganaron al escuadrón de los ángeles..jajaja- mientras movía las hojas, cuando callo una fotografía.. la gata la observo y maulló de manera aterradora -"Esto es.. el kyubi"- cerro los papeles de golpe y los metió a un cajo de su escritorio, sacando barios papeles con diversas fotos.- Bien creo que ellos serán los que irán-" Me pregunto.. Que estarás haciendo ahora Tsunade-chan, después de enterarte que tus amados ángeles perdieron ante mis chicos...jejeje bueno pronto lo sabre- dejo los papeles en la mesa y de dirigio a la ventana, observando el cielo azul con una sonrisa llena de burla- muy pronto..nee-san.- la gata observaba la foto con suma atención, sus orejas estaban atentas.

.

.

.

.

_*******MUNDO DE LOS ANGELES********_

.

.

.

Una rubia de ojos color miel apretaba fuertemente los dientes, tenia el ceño fruncido y apretaba fuertemente unas hojas de papel; traía puesto un vestido blanco con gris y un abrigo verde que en la espalda tenia un estampado que decía: "apuesta", su cabello amarrado en 2 coletas bajas y sus labios rosados, parecía de 35 años aproximadamente pero tenia mucho mas.- E..esto no es posible..-

-Sucede algo malo Tsunade-sama?. Esta muy pálida- una pelinegra se acercaba a la mujer rubia, sus ojos negros igual que su cabello, un vestido gris, y en sus brazos tenia a una cerdita rosa con un collar.

-Shizune quiero que traigas a los 5 mejores arcángeles que encuentres! rápido es una emergencia!- grito la rubia mientras veía a su asistente.

-Hai! pero.. sucede algo malo?

-No del todo, el 5 colas fue sellado con éxito, pero no fue nuestro escuadrón...fueron los shinigamis..-dijo en un susurro

-¡Que?, eso es increíble! pero debería estar alegre ya no tenemos que preocuparnos po..- el aura de su jefa se volvió sombrío

De un momento a otro la rubia alzo su puño y golpeo el escritorio de pino que estaba frente a ella, quebrándolo a la mitad.

-Tu no entiendes Shizune!- dijo en un sonoro grito que sobresalto a la pelinegra- Esos malditos dejaron mal heridos a los de nuestro bando además sellaron de una manera arriesgada al jinchuriky! AHORA VE A HACER LO QUE TE DIJE!

-HAI!- la pelinegra salió corriendo, sus ojos estaban como platos y dejo un camino de humo tras de si.

Después de ver como su asistente estaba lo suficientemente lejos se incorporo y camino hacia la ventana puso las llemas de sus dedos sobre el cristal, dejando que su mirada se perdiera un momento para mirar su reflejo y ver los castaños ojos de su hermana y su reflejo en el lugar de ella- No me hagas reír!, golpeo la ventana pero no rompió el cristal

Pero no se a quien mandar..."El Trono" esta bien enterado de esto...- la mujer volvió a ver el cielo, y noto varios petalos de sakura se movian al compas del viento-... Sakura...he?- una gentil sonrisa se figuro en su rostro

Fue todo un milagro que Ana lograra reunir a cada uno de los shinigamis en media hora en la sala de conferencias, tuvo que sobornar y amenazar a muchos de sus compañeros, al final termino tendida en el piso por tanto correr su gato la observaba sentado sobre su pecho.

Mientras tanto en la sala los trabajadores se ponían a murmurar cual seria la razón por la que los llevaron allí:

-Menos mal! ya no tendré que recoger almas de vagabundos!- se quejaba una joven con una gata negra con muchos moños rojos.

-Eso no me molestaría, ami me toca recoger las almas de los bebes, en hospitales...es horrible- decía una mujer ya entrada en edad, con unos 5 gatos a su alrededor.

-Más le vale a esa jefecita nuestra que sea algo muy importante, espero que no nos valla a poner a buscar alguna promoción en las bolsas de papas!- un niño de 10 años se quejaba y su felino de no más de un mes de vida chillaba desde su lugar en la mochila del niño.

-No creo, probablemente tenga que ver con lo que llego esta mañana- decía una mujer de cabello azul con lentes, un gato negro con un cascabel azul se lamia los bigotes.

A lo lejos un ronquido se escuchaba tranquilamente: "zzzzzzz (pésimos efectos de sonido lose, TTwTT bajo presupuesto)

.

En la parte de enfrente del gran salón, Bella se encontraba un tanto nerviosa, estaba parada frente a todo su personal, a pesar de estar como su jefa por 275 años aún se ponía nerviosa al hablar, pero al mirar los ojos de su fiel gata Raidon, y azotar su látigo para tener más confianza.  
-¡ESCUCHENME TODOS! NO LOS MANDE A LLAMAR PARA QUE ESTEN JUGANDO, ASI QUE..-se vio interrumpida por los ronquidos de alguien pero se volvían mas sonoros:

ZZZZZZZZ", la mayoría de las personas solo movían la cabeza debido a la vergüenza ajena que sentían en ese momento- EJEM! como estaba diciendo no quiero que estén jugando esto es muy serio La oficina Suprema nos encargó algo muy importan...-otra interrupción zzzzzzz... una venita de enojo apareció en la frente de la jefa- Reforzaremos el sello del 9 colas, por lo tanto quienes..-zzzzz- quieran pueden ofrecerse como volunta..-zzzzzzzz el enojo de la mujer se hacia mas y mas grande-..ríos para cumplir esta peligrosa misión, yo tengo ya a 5 personas como los mas confiables, pero solo enviare a 1 de ell..-ZZZZZZ..waa que lindo" y la paciencia de Bella exploto- ESTOY HARTA QUIEN DEMONIOS ES QUIEN RONCA..-todos pero TODOS en la gran sala señalaron uno de los rincones del lugar con cara de espantados- eh?

-Hina-chan como te gusta sufrir..¬¬u

-Aquí vienen los trancazos.._

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo -_-u

El lugar donde apuntaban era unas mesas llenas de gente, en medio de esas mesas, estaba una casi sola a acepción de una joven: se encontraba sentada y con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y sus brazos rodeándola por lo que no se podía ver su rostro, su cabellera negra azulada cubría su espalda, traía puesta una mini-falda de licra negra, unas medias negras y unos botines grises, un saco de cuero largo color negro con detalles plateados y una blusa blanca con un moño blanco con franjas negras en el cuello.

-mmm..zzzzzzzzzz-

-Tu...- de un salto la jefa del edificio se poso en el escritorio de la chica- Shinigami número 165842...despierta- pero la única respuesta recibida fue:-...zzzzzzz..no mama no quiero ir a la escuela...-

-MALDITA HINATA!- UN GRAN PUÑETASO! Y UN GRITO DE DOLOR!

-IIITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!

.

.

.

*****MUNDO DE LOS ANGELES******

.

.

.

-Nos mandó a llamar Tsunade-sama?-pregunto una joven de cabello color cielo.

- Les agradezco que vinieran..Rika, Miyamoto, Koharu, Ronin, Chie y Sakura...

- Para que nos cito Tsunade-Hime?- hablo Chie de ojos color pradera.

- Asi están las cosas: hace dos días el 5 colas fue sellado por los shinigamis, lo que nos deja con un total de 3 jinchurikys: el Shukaku, el Hachibi y el mas fuerte, el Kyubi. Los shinigamis y los tenshis peleamos constantemente para poder reforzar el sello de estas bestias..

- Bien.. pero que tiene que ver con nosotros...?- pregunto Miyamoto de ojos color rosa

-Es que ellos no tienen delicadeza cuando se trata de sellar a los jinchurikis, ellos utilizan un método un tanto salvaje,- dijo la rubia- pero es muy efectiva..-

-¡entonces cual es el problema!? ósea! ellos no ahorrarían el trabajo y además no..auch!- la pelirrosa golpeo a la ojos tierra en la cabeza- oye ósea! que pasa!?

-No es tan simple Koharu-san.. ellos se encargan de separar al contenedor de la bestia para así poder purificar al biju (bestia de cola) del jinchuriki, pero el riesgo es que cuando ellos se separan el jinchuriki muere al instante, por lo que el biju puede aprovechar la oportunidad y liberarse por completo, entendiste?- pregunto la ojijade

-etto...si! claro que lo entendiii!- no entendió nada

-Buena explicación Haruno-san, por esa razón es que nos pidieron sellar al 9º colas, para poder evitar eso, además el jinchuriki ni siquiera esta consiente de su condición como el contenedor de tal poder, por lo que es más arriesgado.

Los precentes meditaron un segundo, si fallaban morirían, no! fallar no era una opción, si el 9º colas se liberaba causaría grandes daños y mucha gente moriría.

- Me ofresco para ir primero Tsunade-sama!- la joven de pelo rosado a media espalda, ojos verdes, y cuerpo de una chica de 16 años, vestida con una falda a media rodilla una pechera de metal parecida a una armadura color plata con un grabado de taji: "cerezo" en el pecho, en su cadera tenia una espada plateada digna de un arcángel nivel 2, y en el mango de esta unas flores de sakura y plumas blancas- permítame encargarme de esta misión por favor!

- Estas segura Haruno-san?- pregunto la rubia

-Hai!

-De acuerdo,..Haruno Sakura...tu misión es ir al mundo humano, el país Japón, en la ciudad de Konohagakure no sato para sellar al Kyubi, con el sello especial que te daré en cuanto llegues al mundo humano entendiste?

-Totalmente Tsunade-sama!

-Bien pues ve a alistarte!

.

.

.

_**_+_+_+_+mundo shinigami_+_+_+_+_+**_

.

.

.

-**¡¿QUE!?- **toda la sala retumbo en un sonoro grito por parte de TODOS los presentes

- LO QUE ESCUCHARON! LA SHINIGAMI 165842 SERA QUIEN LLEVE ACABO ESTA MISION!- dijo la castaña

-eh que yo que?- dijo la peliazul sobando su cabeza dejando ver un par de hermosos ojos perla, el delineador negro los hacia resaltar, el flequillo le llegaba a media frente.

- PERO ELLA ES LA MAS FLOJA DEL SECTOR!- grito un shinigami

- ADEMAS NO LLEBA NI LOS 100 AÑOS DE SERVICIO!- dijo un anciano

- ELLA FUE UNA DAMASHINIGAMI* HACE AÑOS! NO LA DEJE A CARGO DE LA MISION BELLA-DONO!- grito un escribano shinigami*

- Eso es mentira vejete!- dijo Ana de repente- Ella es la mas aplicada y que tiene si un damashinigami la trajo!? ella es mas responsable que tu!

-Por eso mismo! quien dice que cuando tenga al objetivo no huya y lo venda para pagar sus deudas!?

-Eso...nunca lo aria ...- la peliazul se puso de pie, el cabello en su rostro no dejaba ver sus ojos- no seguire los pasos de mi maestro, no soy como el, por esa razón..- se elevo en el aire unos 5 metros, levanto la mano izquierda donde tenia una hermosa rosa color negro, un resplandor apareció y una gigantesca guadaña de mango negro cubierto de alambre de espinas, la brillante cuchilla tenia gravados en forma de rosas pequeñas y grandes, toda una guadaña shinigami- E DE CUMPLIR CON ESTA MISION SIN IMPORTAR QUE! NO LO DUDEN! DAREMOS NUESTRA VIDA SI ES NESESARIO!

-SIII! VIVA!

-ASII SE HABLA!

-ESA ES HINATA-SAMA!

Todos los presentes aplaudían, silbaban y alababan a la joven shinigami..hasta que...-_-U

- Etto...jefa... Puedo preguntar algo...- dijo la ojiperla

- Pero claro Hinata-kun lo que quieras.."mientras no sea una tontería"!

- Etto..cual es la misión!?- (=w=U) y así un nuevo golpe apareció en su frente

-BAKA! (TONTA) COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLO EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE?! BAKA! ve rápido a alistarte si no quieres que te mate!

-HA..hai!- se esfumo!

.

.

.

-Lista Sakura? te ves rara con una maleta..jeje- Shizune estaba parada en la salida del mundo de los Ángeles- Toma

-Eh? que es esto?- dijo la ojijade mientras recibía un sobre blanco que decía "confidencial"

-En ese sobre esta toda la información de jinchuriki del kyubi- dijo la pelinegra- pero ábrelo cuando estés en la estación del mundo humano entiendes?

-Hai, bueno me marcho Shizune-sempai, gracias

- ve con cuidado Sakura.

.

.

.

.

_+_+_+_+_+_+MUNDO SHINIGAMI_+_+_+_+_+

.

.

.

-E..estoy lista jefa..- dijo la peliazul con una maleta en la mano y su guadaña en la otra, estaba vestida con un vestido negro más abajo de su rodilla con un broche de rosa blanca en el tirante izquierdo, su cabello amarrado de las puntas, unas zapatillas negras y un gran gato negro, de ojos amarillos colmillos afilados, pelajaje liso y negro, su compañero fiel : Kei

-Bien Hinata, te dejo a cargo de esta misión, encuentra al kyubi y séllalo con un pergamino que te daré cuando lo localices entiendes?

-Hai, entonces esta en Konoha?.., pero no se cómo es- dijo temerosa

-Hum? bueno te dare su foto, y los datos que tenemos de ese joven, entiendes?

-No fallaremos nya- dijo Kei saltando al hombro de Hinata.

-Este es el chico- saco una foto de su bolsillo y lo entrego a la peliazul, esta lo recibió y poso sus ojos en la foto, su rostro de doncella palideció de más.

-E..el.. es..Mi..na..Namikaze-san?..no..Kushina..-san?- la peliazul murmuro en voz baja

-este joven es Naruto Uzumaki, vive a dos kilómetros del instituto Konoha y es todo lo que te diré! ahora vete!- ordeno la castaña

-...De acuerdo...- la ojiperla se alejo hacia el pasillo obscuro, para finalmente pasar el portal y marcharse.-" Maldición! así que es por eso que me eligió!? no fue coincidencia! maldita mujer me las pagara.

.

.

.

Una shinigami..

Una tenshi...

Llegan al mundo humano con un solo objetivo...

Uzumaki Naruto-kun


End file.
